My Boss
by Immortal Goddess1
Summary: After an affair that led to unanswered questions and intense resentment, Draco Malfoy comes back to Ginny Weasley's life 4 years later as her boss.


My Boss 

****

**Summary****: **After an affair that led to unanswered questions and intense resentment, Draco Malfoy comes back to Ginny's life 4 years later as her boss.

Hope you'll like it! And a review afterwards would be truly appreciated.

Happy reading, everyone.

--- ---

"I'm home!" Ginny called out.

She closed the door behind her and stepped in her apartment where she lives for over two years now with her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

She looked around her place. It wasn't small but not big either. It was large enough for two people to live in, though. And she designed it herself.

To her left were the kitchen and the dining room. And to her right were the lounge and the living room. Upstairs were the Master's bedroom, a guestroom where Hermione or Ron or the twins sleep sometimes and a patio where you have a beautiful view of London at night.

Ron was one of the best healers at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He lives in an apartment also in London where Fred and George stays temporarily.

Hermione, on the other hand, was a Hogwarts Professor. She got the job three years ago when Professor McGonagall retired from teaching Transfiguration. She has her own house near Hogsmeade where she's alone (except when she has visitors) yet she didn't mind it one bit.

Harry was one of the respected Aurors in the Ministry where he already caught five dangerous death-eaters.

And she, Ginny Weasley, unfortunately, is unemployed.

After three years of graduating from Hogwarts, she was still jobless. Many people, specifically her friends, were indeed astounded when they heard about this. She was smart. Probably one of the smartest students in her age.

But fate has a different plan on her.

A brief cough brought her back to reality. She blinked and realized Harry was standing in front of her, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

She smiled sheepishly. "Oh, hi Harry. Didn't see you there."

"Yeah, you seem to be deep in your thoughts today." Harry followed Ginny to the living room and helped her take off her robe. "Something wrong?"

Ginny sighed and plopped down the couch. "Still no job," she groaned, burying her face in the pillow.

Harry sat beside her. "What about your interview with the Quibbler today?"

"Seems that someone already got there before me," Ginny said from the pillow. "I'm so sick of it. All I want was a damn job and what do I get? Nothing! Oh, I felt like a small, pathetic idiot when I'm here beside an Auror."

Harry smiled and tucked a loose strand behind Ginny's ear. "Come on, don't lose hope. Hey—you still have the interview with Witch Weekly's tomorrow, right?" Harry shrugged. "Maybe you'll get lucky."

Ginny raised her head and stared at him pointedly. "There is no such thing as luck in _my_ case."

"Oh come on. Try to be optimistic, will you?"

"Oh, sure. Maybe I'll be the first one to arrive—but the other one who's supposedly late will still be the one qualified for the job," Ginny said in a mock-eager voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you'll keep thinking like that…"

"I can't help it."

"I can help you," Harry suggested huskily.

A small smile curled up at the corner of Ginny's lips. "Oh really?"

Harry leaned towards her. "Oh yes. I have a very special way at helping people like _you_."

"Then I'm afraid you've got the job," she murmured just before Harry's lips captured hers. He put his strong arms around her, pulling her closer. Ginny moaned instinctively as Harry's lips brushed over her lips. She opened them, welcoming his tongue with a flicker of hers. She placed her small hands around his neck, rubbing him.

Seconds later, Harry pulled away. He grinned at her. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, rather breathless.

"Unsatisfied," Ginny answered, cocking her eyebrows. Harry laughed and pulled her to his lap as his lips, once again, came crashing down on hers.

---

Ginny's eyes widened at the tall building of Witch Weekly in front of her the following morning. Harry had just dropped her off on his way to the Ministry. She felt like an idiot standing there, mouth hanging open.

She blinked and composed herself. She straightened up, raked her hand through her silky auburn hair and checked her outfit. After making sure she looked presentable enough, she went in.

She went towards the reception desk and saw a woman, who's around her thirties with short brown hair and tanned skin. Her back was on Ginny and she talking on the phone, her shrill voice echoing against the quiet place.

Ginny coughed loudly but the woman didn't notice her.

"Miss?" she called.

Still nothing.

Ginny sighed impatiently. She was going to be late for her interview if this lady will keep on babbling on the phone!

"Miss!" she said, very loudly.

The receptionist jumped and turned around, annoyance visible on her face. She muttered something on the receiver then placed it down.

"May I help you?" she asked very coldly.

Ginny ignored her. She looked down at her nametag. "Yes, Gladys. I have an interview with Mr. Hamilton today."

Gladys yawned rudely and pointed to her left. "Yeah, he's expecting you. Go there and turn to the left. You'll find the meeting room at the very corner."

Ginny restrained herself from rolling her eyes and plastered a smile on her face. "Thank you."

She quickly walked towards her left hearing Gladys muttering irately behind her. In a matter of seconds, she found the room and knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and waited.

Afterwards, the door opened and revealed a very chubby man with twinkling eyes. He was smiling brightly at her. "Come in, my dear lady. Come in!"

Ginny went in the large room with a long table and a few couches. She sat at one of them.

"You must be… Ms. Virginia Weasley?" Mr. Hamilton asked, sitting down across from her.

Ginny gulped nervously. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, needn't call me that! Just call me Mr. Hamilton," he said, beaming at her.

"Ok, sir – Mr. Hamilton, I mean."

"Let's start. I believe you have you have with you your résumé?" Mr. Hamilton asked.

"Yes, I do. Its in here somewhere…" Ginny looked through her bag then took out a paper. She handed it to him and waited anxiously as he skimmed over it.

All the sounds seemed to magnify over the silence – the tick, tock of the muggle grandfather clock in the corner, the tapping of her own hands, the sound of Mr. Hamilton's inhaling and exhaling…

"Hmm… I see you still have no job up until now." Mr. Hamilton looked up from the paper.

Ginny gulped once more. "Y—yes."

"I see." He went back to reading the paper.

She waited. Was that a glint of disapproving in his eyes? What if she wasn't qualifying for the job? After all, she didn't have any experience. And this was _Witch Weekly _she's talking about.

Mr. Hamilton cleared his throat and straightened up. Ginny looked at him as she clutched on either side of the chair.

"It states here that you have the highest grade in Astronomy in your year?" he questioned. Ginny nodded.

"And that you got an 'E' in the same subject in your O.W.L.?"

"Yes sir," Ginny replied. Her heart was thumping painfully in her chest.

Mr. Hamilton nodded and stroked his chin, looking at her wistfully. "Well, you see Ms. Weasley, we don't usually give the job to a person who has no experience. You know that, right?"

Ginny had to stop herself from frowning in disappointment. "Yes sir."

_Just get over it! _

"But in this case, you are truly qualified for the job. And well, we still don't have someone in the Astronomy section yet. Therefore, you got the job."

Ginny sighed in relief and beamed joyfully. "Thank you sir!"

Mr. Hamilton smiled back. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly Mr. Hamilton. Oh, I can't thank you enough!" Ginny nearly squealed in happiness. She stood up and shook his hand eagerly. He laughed. "I love that enthusiasm of yours."

Ginny went back and sat on the couch, still smiling. How she waited 3 years for this! Finally, she got a job in one of the most successful magazine in the Wizard world. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and her family.

Someone knocked on the door. Mr. Hamilton stood up, went towards the door and opened it. Then he turned to her.

"Ms. Virginia, I would like you to meet you boss," he said, opening the door.

She stood up and checked herself to see if she was presentable. She wanted to have good first impression, of course.

She looked at the door and plastered a smile on her face. What came next, she didn't quite expect. Her smile flashed off like a light bulb and her eyes were widened in disappointment and great displeasure.

Draco Malfoy was standing at the doorway, his cold eyes narrowed and his trademark smirk made Ginny scowl.

"Hello, Weasley."

---

What do you think? It was just a start, so I hope you would be kind enough to review.

If you have time, I hope you would also read my other stories. 5 of them are D/G. I would really be grateful if you did.

So, I'll start on the next chapter now. Hope you'll continue reading this.

**Remember to review.**

****

**Love,**

**Kryzll**


End file.
